Wish I would have thought of that
From p16 of the "I wish I would have thought of that" thread on the Couples Message board. To Do; Filter Filter and Filter - suggestion, convert content to a table, generalize and write explanations next to each item. To Do: pick up any additional suggestions on pages past 16. The list Tips / Suggestions *Don’t over pack / Bring less stuff. *Save room and weight in luggage for souveniers. *Write a daily journal of your experiences. *Go to computer room and invite new friends on facebook. *Photocopy passports, place in both pieces of luggage. *Swimsuits in carry on. *Less clothing. *Buy from vendors on resort. *Put clothes in both pieces of luggage in case one is lost. *Shoes & Sandles are broken in. First Aid / Braving the elements *Hydrocortisone cream. *Kleenex, resort provides but…. *First aid kit. *Aloe. *OTC drugs, pack in plastic bags. *Antacid. *Baby Powder *100% deet *Skintastic bug spray. *Sunscreen and lots of it. *Sunglasses. *Lip balm with sunscreen. *Hats. *Ear plugs Customs and Immigration *Photocopy passports, place in both pieces of luggage. *Pens in your carryon *Custom/Immigration form cheat sheets. For you serious drinkers (of all types) *Beer Koozies, hard plastic cups fit well and stay cold. *Rimmer salt, Worchester & Tabasco. *Mountain dew. *Crystal light. *Tervis cups. *Bendable straws. *Neoprene bottle carriers for packing alcohol. CVS has them. *Rimmer spice for Ceasars in room. *Bubble wrap to protect your alcohol on return trip. *Insulated travel mug. *Emergen-C packets for hangovers. *Garlic powder for bloodies. *Dish washing liquid for mugs. *Plastic martini glasses that light up. Videography *Small lens cleaning kit. *Video recorder. *Tripod. *Photo memory, write names in sand, Jamaica and date. Take picture with your shadows of you and palm tree. *Dicapac cover for digital camera. DiCAPac - Specialty Company in Digital Equipment's Waterproof Case *Underwater camera. Entertainment *Book(s) *IPOD and charger. *Dice cup with dice for playing bar dice. *Nintendo DS. *A downloaded movie on your IPhone. *Noise cancelling headphones for flight. *Deck of cards. *Reggae music. Health and Beauty *Conditioner for your hair. *Shampoo *Moisturizer. *Blow dryer if you need extra power. Visual Aids *Small binoculars. *Glasses, sun and reading. *Eyeglass repair kit. *Snorkle mask with rx lens. Scotty, we need more power!!! *Batteries. *Power strip. *Extension cord. Food *Ketchup, if you are junkie. Jamaica ketchup is good but different. *Chocolate. *Vinegar for fries. *Snack food. Clothing *Several swim suits. *Sandals. *Camel pack. *Cover ups. *Water shoes or socks for excursions. Room Enhancers *Extra hangers if you need more than 10. *Battery operated candles with incense for room. *Small sound machine for sleeping. *Travel fan. *Small set of Christmas lights for balcony decoration or night light. *Febreeze. *Night light. *Plastic hangers with attached clothespin. *Plug in air freshner. *3M adhesive hooks for room. *Empty plastic shoe holder to be placed on bathroom door for sundries. Packing / Luggage *Pack shoes in zipper bags that sheet sets come in. *Waterproof bags for camera, books, cigs etc. *Ziplock bags various sizes for packing and keeping things dry. *Beach bag, for your things while on the beach or at pool. Can also use as a carry on. *Extra duffle bag in case your luggage is overweight. *Space saver bags for luggage. *Travelling scale. *A gym bag to be used as a safe in the room and with overweight luggage. *Bags for dirty clothes. Keeping Clean *Pocket sized wet wipes *Small packets of cleaning wipes. Woolite, Shout etc. *Alcohol swabs with benzocaine. *Dryer sheets for dryers. Gifts and Give Aways *Small bills for tips outside the resort. *Business cards to share with newly made friends. *Hershey’s chocolate for resort workers. *School supplies for local schools and resort employee children. *Pouches of cat treats for local cats. Miscellaneous / Specialized / Oddballs *Cash – small bills. *Lanyard for key. *Flash light for late night walks. *International calling plan. *Calling cards *Old watch for your beach bag for excursions and stuff. *Snorkle gear. *Massage oil. *Towel clips. *Lounge chair cover with pockets. *Walkie Talkies *Snuff, it’s expensive at the resort.